I'm Just a Kid
Part of the Songfic Series. Original artist is Simple Plan. I'm Just a Kid I woke up it was seven, Waited til eleven just to figure out '' ''that no one would come. I opened my eyes. Ugh. Rainy. Again. I curled up in the tire that served as my bed. But it offered no protection from the harsh elements. But if I curled up I could pretend I was hiding, playing Hide and Seek with Ruby and Socks or sleeping with Momma. A claw poked my nose and I squealed, blinking and staring up. A huge tom stood in front of me. I vaguely remembered him from a day or two ago. He had let me share his food, it was the first I'd had in a few days. I smiled up at him. "Hi!" I think I've got a lot of friends, But I don't hear from them. Whats another night all alone He growled, "Move it midget. I'm sleeping here." I stared at him. This was my spot! And I thought he had liked me! He growled, apprarently loosing his temper. Moving at lightning speed, he flipped over my tire and hooked his claws into me. I howled as he threw me into the rain. I shivered violetly, wishing that I could find someone, anyone to befriend. I felt so alone... When your spending every day on your own! And here it goes: I hated living here, life sucked. I was cold and hungry all the time, alone. I was only eight moons old! I shouldn't have to deal with this! But going back home wasn't an option. Ruby had told me I'd get thrown in the river. I shuddered in fear. I missed my siblings. Even though they hated me. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares that I'm alone and The world is having more fun then me! I spent most of my day stalking the alleys, almost hoping something would come along and help me or kill me. Either way was a way out. As the sun began to set I slipped into an abandoned alley. Nothing was there except a piece of wood leaning against an old Twoleg place. I felt m,y rage begin to boil at the unfairness of my life and I yowled, slicing at the wood. Then I crawled under it. It was getting dark and I needed a place to sleep. It was still raining. I hoped my makeshift home would shelter me from that at least. But with my luck it wouldn't and if it did someone else would steal it from me. Maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed. Staring at these four walls again. I try to think about the last time. I had a good time. I closed my eyes, willing myself to think about the last happy memory I had. I t was back when Ruby, Socks and I were all the same size so they still played with me. Momma watched us. My father's picture hung on the wall, I remembered feeling like he was watching me, proud of me. I woke up. The rain had slowed to a drizzle and it was still dakr outside. But something was moving. It was another cat, maybe even two! I didn't know them, but they were my size. I padded out to them. "Hi, I'm Tiny!" They stopped, staring at me in fear. I saw they were a tom and a she-cat, smaller then me. The tom was black and white and the she cat was smaller then him even, ginger tabby with delicate white paws and intelligent green eyes. The tom spoke, "I'm Barely and this is my sister, Violet." I was desperate for company, "Will you stay with me? Or we could hunt or travel together..." Everyone's got somewhere to go. And they're gonna leave me here on my own! The she-kit shook her head looking terrified, "W-we should go." and they hurried off. So here it goes: I stared after them. Then, I howled in rage. "It's. Not. FAIR!!!!!!!" I'm just a kid, and life is a nightmare! I'm just a kid and I know that it's not fair! Nobody cares that I'm alone '' ''And the world is having more fun then me! I fell down, trying my hardest not to cry. How come no one liked me? Why was life so hard? It wasn't my fault I was small and alone! I just wanted someone to care for me...to not be alone... What the heck is wrong with me? I don't fit in with anybody. How did this happen to me? I whimpered. It seemed like the whole world hated me. Almost as much as I hated it. Why didn;t I fit in? I wasn't tough enough to be with some cats or weak enough to be with others and no one wanted me. Why did this happen? Am I being punished for some horrible thing I've yet to do? Wide awake and I'm bored And I can't fall asleep. And every night is the worst night ever. I dejectidly padded back to my "home". But even as I lay there, awake, I couldn't fall asleep, I hurt too bad. The hurt I had on the outside, like the sacars from this morning, and the hurt on the inside from just being me. I sighed. I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid. I'm justa kid. Yeah I'm just a kid. I'm just a kid. I put my head on my paws sadly. I was just a kit. What could I do about it. I was just a kit. A small, runty, kit. I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare. I'm just a kid I know that it's not fair. (a few moons later) I stood on the top of a Twoleg building. I had just promised some rogues that I'd kill a dog. I couldn't do it. But they'd've killed me. I stood at the top of the building, staring at the moon with a pit of ice in my stomach. I was still runty, small, and a weakling. But I was a little smarter. And don't call me Tiny anymore. I'm Scourge now. But I was still alone. Nobody cares cuz I'm alone in the world. They didn't care if I died. If I killed the dog and lived, that was all good. But I had no one to fight for me, no one to fight for. I was alone. Dying didn't matter anymore. Nobody wants to be alone in the world. Hmph. I'd like to see them live my life and still be happy. Nobody care cuz I'm alone '' ''And the world is having more fun then me! I stared down at the street below. Nighttime was when cats were active. Less dogs and Twolegs were around. And the toms usually slept. I watched some mothers lead their kits into the road. There, the kittens squealed in delight, playing with eachothers while their mothers chatted and watched them fondly. Something hurt my heart. Tonight, I'm all alone tonight. Tonight, nobody cares tonight. I watched them then turned away. I had a dog to kill. And I had trained myself to not let anything hurt me anymore. I would prove that I wasn't a kit tonight, I was a grown cat, a tom. This was my last night as a kid, my last night of fending for myself, last night of starving, last night of no one to care about. One way or anoither, that was done. Cuz I'm just a kid tonight! Category:Songfic Category:Artimas Hunter's Fanfics